Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump device may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump device can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump devices have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels.
Some traditional infusion pump devices may include an occlusion detection system for purposes of determining when the medicine dispensation is inadvertently interrupted or interfered. If the medicine dispensation path to the user is occluded, the user may receive no dosage or a lower dosage of the medicine. Some occlusion detections systems for infusion pumps can be configured as a “dry side” detector in which a sensor is positioned along a component of the drive system to detect a malfunction or change in pressure. Other occlusion detection systems for infusion pumps can be configured as a “wet side” detector in which characteristics of the fluid flow path are monitored. In some circumstances, the occlusion detection systems may be sensitive to environmental conditions (e.g., ambient temperature, pressure, or the like) in a manner that could cause false indications of a flow path occlusion.